The present invention relates to traverse curtain rod structure, that is designed to provide an efficient structure for supporting and manipulating a hanging curtain, drape, wall covering, etc., while also minimizing the risk of damaging the aesthetic features of the curtain rod, as the hanging curtain, drape, wall covering, etc., is being manipulated.
Traverse curtain rods typically are designed to support a hanging object (e.g. a curtain, drape, wall or window covering, etc.), and to enable the hanging object to be manipulated over the span of a wall or ceiling. Such traverse curtain rods may also have various features that are designed to enhance their aesthetic appeal. For example, they may be painted or have other forms of surface decorations. They may also have decorative finials at their ends, that further enhance their aesthetic appeal
In order to manipulate a hanging object from a traverse curtain rod, and particularly a relatively heavy object such as a curtain or drape, it is known to provide a traverse cord that is supported by the traverse rod, and connected to the hanging object. The traverse cord is manipulated to draw the hanging object along the span of the traverse rod. In some instances, a traverse cord is not provided or is not used, and the hanging object, which effectively connects the carriers, is grasped and pulled, in order to move the hanging object along the traverse rod.
In the applicants' experience, there is a need to improve the structure of a traverse rod, to maintain or improve the manner in which a hanging object is moved along the span of the traverse rod. Moreover, there is a need to maintain or enhance such functionality, while minimizing the risk of damaging the aesthetic features of the traverse rod as the hanging object is manipulated. For example, if the traverse rod is painted or has some other form of decorative surface ornamentation, applicants believe it is useful to provide for efficient manipulation of the hanging object, while avoiding contact between the object and the rod surface that can wear the surface ornamentation of the rod. Moreover, applicants believe it is desirable to provide a traverse rod that is efficient to assemble and operate.
Specifically, in applicants' experience, certain rods on that market that are decorative with traversing capabilities have only ½ rings. The openings are on the back side of the rod. The rings have a carrier that runs on a track on the backside of the rod and then this glide hangs below the rod, where the drapery pins into. Thus, the carrier can be seen above the drapery top.
Other traverse ornamental type rods of which applicants are aware are made out of thin metal and telescope out. Applicants believe this style is dated and doesn't have the capabilities of the new massive look of the rod and rings, that customers want or need. A center support is needed for this type of rod between every 3 to 4 feet. This is why the rings can only be ½ around. The parts in this type of rod are thin metal and plastic type parts and pieces.
Still other ornamental rods that are presently on the market have metal rings and are hand drawn, with batons. The problem with such rods is that it is very difficult to draw the draperies open and closed. It is almost impossible on a window, when the top of the window is 7 feet from the floor. When you need or want to cover a window where the top of the window maybe anywhere from 7 to 12 feet off the floor, you cannot move the drapes without tearing the fabric after awhile. Getting on a chair can only help if top of window is 8 feet or less from the floor. When you go to open or close the drapes it is very difficult to move rings with the baton, without tearing fabric, struggling with opening and closing of drape. The rings tip and wear off the finish on the rods because it is sliding and bumping the rod. The rings don't move smoothly on the rod they tend to grab the rod and stick and bind. This lends itself to tearing of the fabric. Most of the time people get very annoyed and put the drape in one position and leave them there, then they have a nice look of the rod and rings but they don't have any functioning of the drapery on the rod.